The traditional toothpick with a 2 mm diameter section is usually made of plastic as in FIG. 1 or of wood as in FIG. 2. One or both ends of the toothpick are pointed by gradually narrowing the diameter of the tip. The method of extracting food remains from the gaps between the teeth, using this kind of the toothpick, is to insert the toothpick in the gaps directly. This can result in the gap becoming wider because the deeper the toothpick is inserted into the gap, the wider the section of the toothpick would become when the toothpick is used for a period of time. Also the traditional toothpick can not be inserted into a narrow gap near the tooth surface due to different gap shape of everyone. If the tough food remains is picked out by force from the narrow gap, the gap would become wider, the pointed end of the toothpick might be broken and left in the gap, and the teeth or gum might also be injured.
Because the traditional toothpick has the said defects, the floss on a stick as in FIG. 3 was developed for improvement. It is made by a formed rod which has a proper length of a bow with floss tightened on both sides of the bow. However, it is not easy to use the formed rod when putting the floss into the tooth gap. Especially since the user would display unrefined manners by having to open his/her mouth wide to insert the rod. Besides, only the outside incisor can be cleaned by this kind of toothpick, as it is not convenient for cleaning the cheek teeth of the mouth due to the wrong inserting direction to put the floss into the tooth gap. It is furthermore difficult for the users without any tooth gap near the surface of teeth.
The following venders aiming at improving the said defects of the traditional toothpick are continuously developing new devices. For example as in FIG. 4 to form the end of the toothpick into a sheet, or as in FIG. 5 to connect any special device like a brush or a little salience on one side of the toothpick to clean the food remains better or to have the massage function. However, most of the said toothpick with a single rod grip only can pick the outside teeth easily, but not for the inner cheek teeth. If you wanted to extract the food remains from the inner cheek teeth, the toothpick would have to be held upside down, and the holding angle would not be easy to control. Furthermore, it is very ill mannered and also not healthy for the user to have to open his mouth widely to provide space for the toothpick Meanwhile the mouth or tongue could be also pricked by a too long toothpick. Therefore a kind of hook on the toothpick was developed as in FIG. 6. It is made by a bending rod with an adjustable angle function at the end of a toothpick and is able to clean the inner cheek teeth. But the angle between the straight rod and the bending hook could be very big that the toothpick need sufficient space to act. This means the user still has to open his mouth widely to provide enough space for controlling the toothpick. The pointed end of the hook is also the same as a normal toothpick's pointed end which is stretched from reducing gradually the section of the rod. The defects that make the user's tooth gap wider still exist. We can say that this kind of toothpick still can not improve the traditional structure effectively.